Bless Me, Father, For I Have Sinned
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Tiga belas tahun—adalah waktu yang sangat panjang, namun dosa yang dahulu ia lakoni ternyata tak pernah terhapus sekalipun ia telah berkali-kali berlutut di tempat yang sama. Tuhan, kasihanilah kami. Kristus, kasihanilah kami. Tuhan—kasihanilah kami. Di antara jerit batinnya, Sanji Zeff, mengeratkan genggamannya pada salib tersebut. AU, ZoSan. Warning inside.


_**Bless Me, Father, for I Have Sinned**_

_A fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_**One Piece**__** by **__**Eiichiro Oda**_

_M Rated, Romance and Hurt/Comfort, 4,000 words_

_Thirteen years, empty bed, a priest and a penitent—they meet again in a confessional._

_**Warning**__ : Alternative Universe - Paris. OOC untuk usia yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada usia asli karakter di Canon. Tulisan ini mengandung isu keagamaan dan homoseksual, tidak untuk yang ideologically sensitive—M rated di awal bukan saya pasang buat gaya-gayaan._

_Alcohol reference, sexual content, suggestive theme, use of tobacco, you named it. Yes, THIS IS M RATED. You've been warned._

.

.

.

"Pastor Zeff—"

Lelaki berambut pirang itu menoleh. Senyum tipisnya mengembang saat menyambut kedatangan salah satu muridnya itu, "Duval." ia mengangguk kecil, "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

"Permohonan pengampunan dosa pribadi." jawab pemuda dalam balutan pakaian serba putih tersebut dengan nada hormat, "Hari ini, pukul empat sore."

"Salah satu dari umat?" tanya sang pastor bertatapan teduh itu.

"Saya tidak tahu." jawaban Duval membuat sang guru mengerutkan alis—"Siapapun yang menelpon saya pagi ini, enggan memberi tahu nama dan asal-usulnya."

"Aneh sekali." komentar pemuda pirang itu. Ia sering memberikan pelayanan tersebut—pengakuan dosa di dalam bilik kayu—tetapi ia hampir selalu tahu dengan siapa ia berbicara. Mayoritas yang datang padanya adalah umat yang tinggal di sekitar gereja. Mendapati seseorang menyembunyikan identitas diri sudah jelas membuatnya berasumsi—"Ya sudah, saya akan menunggu di sini."

Duval terlihat sedikit keberatan, "Anda yakin?" ia bertanya dengan nada menyidik, "Saya tahu ini bukan urusan saya, tapi… Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." senyuman tulus ia berikan. Ssebuah senyuman yang terlatih, senyuman yang sama ketika ia memimpin misa, atau memberikan komuni—senyuman yang membuat semua argumen meluruh dan membuat lawan bicaranya tertunduk, "Semua manusia pasti berdosa. Mungkin orang yang kita bicarakan terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Masih bagus orang ini mau hadir dan melakukan pertobatan." ia menghela napas, "Semua sama di hadapan Tuhan, bukan?"

Kalimat itu membuat Duval menelan kembali pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan, kau bisa kembali ke asramamu, Duval." lanjut sang pastor dengan nada lembut, "Aku akan membuatkan makan malam—oh, kita bisa membuka anggur putih yang kemarin dikirim dari St. Lucas."

"Baik, Pastor Zeff."

Selepas memberikan berita tersebut, Duval memohon diri dan keluar dari gereja. Sang guru hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ketika dilihanya sang murid bercermin dengan kaca bulat kecil yang selalu ia bawa di dalam kantung. Betapa pendidikan novisiat yang telah berjalan selama delapan bulan belum bisa menghilangkan sisi narsis seorang Duval—ah, sebagai pastor paroki yang membinanya, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gagal. Yah, masa pembinaan dan percobaan memang menyimpan banyak cerita. Proses menuju kehidupan tarekat religius selalu terasa berat di awal.

Sanji Zeff—sang pastor—pun memiliki masa-masa seperti itu.

Membuang masa-masa gemerlap keduniawian. Menghapus bayang gadis-gadis yang selalu ia kagumi. Meninggalkan Baratie yang pernah menjadi tempatnya mencari nafkah. Juga—_ia tersentak ketika salah satu memori menyerang otaknya, menggilasnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya berteriak di dalam hati dan tanpa sadar, kedua lutut itu menghempas lantai gereja_—

"Tidak—" bisiknya dengan bibir sedikit bergetar.

Tangannya sedikit tergesa ketika menyambar salib yang tergantung di lehernya.

Tiga belas tahun telah berlalu semenjak hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya kepada Tuhan. Tiga belas tahun telah berselang setelah ia bertekad untuk melayani gereja. Tiga belas tahun—adalah waktu yang sangat panjang, namun dosa yang dahulu ia lakoni ternyata tak pernah terhapus sekalipun ia telah berkali-kali berlutut di tempat yang sama.

_Tuhan, kasihanilah kami. Kristus, kasihanilah kami. Tuhan—kasihanilah kami._

Di antara jerit batinnya, Sanji Zeff, mengeratkan genggamannya pada salib tersebut—berharap repetisi sederhana dapat membantunya melarikan diri dari masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Sial… Di mana sebenarnya gereja ini—"

Keluhan itu datang dari sesosok pria dengan tinggi sekitar enam kaki, mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna hijau tua dan celana panjang juga sepatu _boots_ hitam. Sebuah kacamata kotak tanpa bingkai bertengger di puncak hidungnya. Rambutnya dicat dengan warna cukup _nyentrik_—hijau, dan tiga tindikan di telinga kirinya membuat siapapun enggan berurusan dengannya. Ia terlihat kebingungan. Berkali-kali memutar ponsel pintar dan bolak-balik mengecek jam tangan. _Sial, aku benar-benar akan terlambat!_—batinnya, lalu mendecih kesal dan mengutuk kelemahannya dalam membaca arah.

Gerak-gerik lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengundang kecurigaan. Tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh untuk berdiri lama-lama di trotoar _Avanue Hoche_ seorang diri. Penduduk sekitar atau turis jelas akan bergegas ke _Charles de Gaulle_—stasiun angkutan cepat _M etro de Paris_ yang terletak di bundaran di ujung jalan. Namun si pemuda hanya diam di sana, menoleh kanan-kiri, antara ingin menyebrang atau tidak.

"Lho—" suara seorang gadis, diikuti dengan satu tepukan di bahu, "Zoro?"

Otomatis si rambut hijau menoleh, "Ya?"

"Zoro! Kau benar-benar Zoro, 'kan?" panggilan itu terdengar akrab dan bersahabat, "Wah, ternyata benar! Roronoa Zoro! Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu!" senyuman lebar diberikan oleh si gadis berambut sewarna kulit jeruk itu, "Ini aku, Nami! Ingat, tidak?" sergahnya dengan nada gembira.

"Oh, Nami!" lamat-lamat, senyuman lebar pun terukir di wajah pemuda yang dipanggil 'Zoro' itu, "Ingat, ingat. Wah, kau tambah—" Zoro benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan teman lamanya ini—memakai pakaian dengan belahan dada rendah di kala salju pertama dapat turun kapan saja? Dasar perempuan.

Nami berkacak pinggang, "Tambah apa, hm?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tutup dadamu! Mengundang penguntit cabul, tahu." ujar Zoro sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Huh, dasar! Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu—'si kakak teladan'!" Nami menjulurkan lidahnya, tetapi ia turuti perintah Zoro. _Scarf_ yang tadi tersampir di leher ia gunakan untuk menutupi belahan dadanya itu, "Apa yang kau lakukan, sih? Berdiri di tempat—ah, tunggu! Biar kutebak! Kau pasti—"

Tahu kalau adik kelasnya itu akan berkata _'tersasar'_ atau sejenisnya, Zoro buru-buru pasang tampang galak, "Kalau sudah tahu, jangan dikatakan!" sergahnya dengan nada malu.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Nami tergelak, "Untuk urusan arah, kau benar-benar payah!" ejek Nami, entah kenapa ada nada puas, "Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau urusan setiap sudut di kota Paris, kau bisa bertanya padaku?"

_Checkmate_.

Zoro memang tidak pernah meragukan kemampuan navigasi adik kelasnya ini. Tetapi bertanya jalan kepada perempuan? _Itu sama saja dengan melelang harga diri! _

"Oh, ayolah, Zoro—ada apa dengan wajah masammu itu, hm?" goda Nami sambil bersedekap, "Aku tahu kau sedang mengecek lokasi menggunakan _google maps_—percuma saja diciptakan _smartphone_ kalau penggunanya tidak _smart_ sepertimu."

"Kau—"

Nami mendengus dan menyambar ponsel Zoro, "Berikan padaku! Apa yang mau kau katakan pada pasangan kencanmu kalau kau terlambat karena buta arah?"

"Oi—Nami!"

Terlambat.

Nami telah menguasai _gadget_ tersebut sambil cengar-cengir iseng. Namun seringai jahil itu berganti dengan ekspresi serius dan tidak percaya. Zoro bahkan sudah kehilangan muka untuk mendengar kalimat penuh keterkejutan dari adik kelasnya itu.

"Zo—Zoro?" desis Nami tak percaya, "Kau… _Mau ke gereja?_"

.

.

.

Pukul empat lewat dua puluh lima menit.

Sanji Zeff mengecek arlojinya, entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Orang yang dijanjikan oleh Duval sudah terlambat dari jadwal yang ia buat sendiri. Tidak ada berita dari muridnya yang menyatakan bahwa ada pembatalan secara sepihak. Sanji memang pernah berhadapan dengan umat yang sedikit lalai—tetapi hanya dalam batasan lima belas menit. Pengakuan dosa bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa kau buat main-main! Sekalipun Sanji tidak berhenti bertanya-tanya—jadwal sakramen tersebut tertera jelas di depan gereja, setiap hari Sabtu. _Kenapa repot-repot membuat janji untuk melakukannya secara pribadi?_

Sadar kalau ia mulai berprasangka, Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh berpikir buruk kepada orang yang bahkan belum ditemuinya. Bukankah sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk merangkul siapapun yang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai sarana pertobatan?

"Oh, sial, aku benar-benar terlambat!" suara itu terdengar sampai ke dalam bilik pengakuan dosa di mana Sanji duduk menanti—sang pastor sedikit terlonjak karena tiba-tiba saja heningnya terpecah.

"Selamat datang di gereja St. Joseph, _Sir_." Sanji mengenalnya sebagai suara Duval, terdengar sopan dalam memberi salam—"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Hai, uh, saya membuat janji untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa." oke, ternyata penantiannya tidak sia-sia, pikir Sanji saat kalimat itu lamat-lamat terdengar.

"Ah, Anda yang menelpon saya tadi pagi." suara Duval lagi—"Silahkan, pastor Zeff telah menanti Anda di dalam bilik." jawaban itu membuat Sanji mempersiapkan dirinya, "Perlu saya antar?"—ah, Duval, Sanji tergelitik, muridnya yang hanya peduli tampang itu, ternyata bisa juga menawarkan diri untuk memberi bimbingan tata cara sakramen rekonsiliasi—

"Saya bisa sendiri." jawab lawan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah." suara Duval terdengar menjauh, "Jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan, saya ada di sekitar sini."

"Terima kasih."

Pembicaraan berakhir di sana. Sanji cukup yakin kalau Duval telah undur diri. Dapat ia dengar suara tapak-tapak langkah yang dihasilkan sol sepatu beradu dengan lantai gereja. Siapapun yang melangkah menuju rumah Tuhan selalu menghasilkan ritme tersebut—sejenak berhenti untuk mencelupkan jemari ke dalam cawan berisi air suci dan melakukan ritual tanda salib. Lalu mereka akan kembali berjalan, menyusuri pilar-pilar di sisi terjauh, jendela-jendela berkaca patri, bangku dengan dudukan lutut untuk bersimpuh—lurus menuju altar di mana sebuah salib sang Juru Selamat ditempatkan.

Sanji mengenal dengan baik semua ritual tersebut. Sebaik ia begitu hafal lukisan-lukisan yang terpajang, sejarah Katolik Roma yang terparti di dinding, juga jumlah _chandelier_ yang menggantung di langit-langit. Dapat ia bayangkan pemilik suara tersebut sedang berlutut dan mempersiapkan diri. Mengucap lantun doa seperti Novena atau Bapa Kami. Tidak pernah mudah untuk melakukan sakramen ini—kau harus menyakinkan diri bahwa pertaubatan adalah sebuah jalan yang hakiki. Dan Sanji dengan sabar ada di sana, meyakinkan kalau selalu ada jalan keluar bagi mereka yang tidak meragukan kuasa Tuhan.

Suara derit pintu kayu yang membuka—

Sanji dapat mendengar suara seseorang masuk ke dalam bilik pengakuan dosa. Suara seseorang menyamankan diri di tempat duduk. Suara seseorang mendehem satu kali sebelum—

"_Father_—"

Suara yang membuatnya tersentak.

Sanji tidak menyadarinya ketika berkomunikasi dengan Duval karena jarak yang terlalu jauh. Namun—dengan pembatas hanya sebilah kayu tipis, tentu saja, ia _sangat_ mengenalnya!

"_Bless me, Father—for I have sinned_."

.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro tidak percaya Tuhan.

Siapapun yang mengenalnya dengan baik tahu itu. Panggil dirinya sesukamu—anak domba tersesat, atheis, pendosa, apapun yang berkaitan dengan penyangkalan akan eksistensi sang Pencipta. Zoro tidak pernah merasa perlu untuk berlutut, berdoa, memohon kepada makhluk rekaan yang hanya ada di atas buku bertajuk 'Perjanjian Baru'. Tidak, ia terlalu kuat untuk meminta pertolongan kepada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lihat wujudnya. Bukan berarti ia sombong. Ia tidak pernah bangga akan hal tersebut, namun tidak pula ia menyembunyikan orientasi akan ketuhanannya. Inilah dirinya—apa adanya.

Dan, sore itu, ia menemukan dirinya terduduk di bilik pengakuan dosa. Sore yang begitu berbeda dengan sore-sore yang lainnya.

"_Father_?" panggil Zoro dengan suaranya yang sedikit serak dan dalam.

Tidak ada balasan secara verbal dari balik sekat tersebut. Sesuatu yang membuat Zoro melengkungkan bibirnya. Tidak karena kemenangan yang dahulu menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk tersenyum—tetapi karena perasaan tak lazim yang mendadak menghimpit. Sedih, mungkin. Pilu, kecewa, rindu, semua emosi manusia yang dahulu tidak pernah mampir dalam kehidupannya kini bercampur aduk sampai ia tidak tahu lagi apa namanya. Ia mendesah. Diam itu adalah bukti bahwa orang yang sedang mendengar suaranya—adalah sosok yang satu kali menjungkirbalikkan dunia kecilnya.

"_Stupid cook._"

Zoro memejamkan matanya. Ya—ia tidak ada di sana untuk melakukan pengakuan dosa.

Terkutuklah dirinya ini.

"Aku tahu itu _kau_, _silly eyebrow_." gumam Zoro sambil tertawa tertahan—membuatnya terdengar seperti dengusan, "Benar-benar… Tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang dari apartemenku dan tidak meninggalkan kabar apapun." ada sedikit jeda yang ia gunakan untuk menarik napas, "Aku bertaruh kau memang senang membuat orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tahu aku menghabiskan berbulan-bulan untuk mencarimu keliling Tokyo?"

Masih belum ada respon dari balik bilik itu.

"Aku cukup beruntung karena karierku akhir-akhir ini bagus dan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk keliling dunia. Kau tahu? _European Kendo Championship_ sedang diselenggarakan di Clermont-Ferrand?" ucap Zoro dengan nada bangga, "Aku terpilih untuk menjadi salah satu yang mewakili kontingen Jepang. Temanku sesama atlet bilang kalau Minggu lalu ia mengikuti misa di sini. Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku mendengar namamu lagi, Pastor Zeff?"

Tetap hening yang menjadi jawaban.

"Hei—"

Zoro sedikit menenangkan diri sebelum mengatakannya. Tentu saja, ia tidak akan repot-repot seperti ini hanya untuk memamerkan hasil kerja kerasnya selama satu dekade belakangan.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku ada di sini, _Cook_." ucap Zoro sambil meremas kedua telapak tangannya bersamaan, "Aku butuh tahu alasanmu pergi—tiga belas tahun yang lalu."

Ingatannya terseret ke belakang.

Bayangan akan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Sprei yang penuh bercak-bercak keringat. Bantal berwarna serupa dengan helai-helai rambut pirang yang tertinggal. Namun sosok yang menemani dirinya sepanjang malam—telah pergi bahkan sebelum Zoro sempat menyambut pagi.

Tiga puntung rokok di dalam asbak dan sebuah pematik berwarna emas adalah dua hal yang membuat Zoro yakin, _bahwa malam yang mereka lalui bukanlah mimpi._

"Kau masih belum mau bicara?"

Zoro mengetuk sisi kayu bercat coklat tua tersebut. Menempelkan keningnya di sana—dan betapa ia merasanya dirinyalah yang _lebih_ terluka, saat yang ia dengar adalah isak tangis yang tertahan.

"Katakan sesuatu—" gumam Zoro dengan nada memohon, "—_Sanji_."

.

.

.

_Tiga belas tahun—_

Sanji tidak pernah lupa, sekalipun ia ingin, sekalipun ia telah menghabiskan sepuluh tahun di lingkungan gereja dan ditahbiskan sebagai imam—ia tidak pernah bisa melupakan masa lalunya. Satu tahun di masa postulat. Dua tahun sebagai novisiat. Empat tahun mempelajari filsafat. Satu tahun rentang pastoral. Dua tahun pendalaman teologi. Ditambah tiga tahun di mana ia secara penuh mengabdikan diri pada gereja St. Joseph di Paris—tentu saja ia telah membuang semua yang pernah terjadi di Jepang! Ia telah menguburnya dalam-dalam. Masa-masa remajanya yang penuh janji muluk dan kenaifan.

Setiap hari ia melaluinya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Karena sedalam apapun ia mencintai Tuhan, ia tidak bisa menyangkal adanya sekeping rindu yang tertinggal.

Dan pemilik rindu itu—berada tepat di hadapannya.

Sanji merasa tubuhnya bergetar lebih hebat daripada yang seharusnya. Mati-matian mencoba mendapatkan kembali kuasa penuh akan kesadarannya. Dirinya ini seorang pastor! Seorang yang setia melayani umat! Seorang yang dipilih Tuhan untuk berbakti kepada gereja! Tidak sepantasnya keyakinan itu goyah hanya karena kehadiran seseorang dari masa lalunya—dan betapa kotor, betapa hina, betapa berdosa tubuhnya yang kini merindu akan sentuhan! Telapak tangan ia gunakan untuk membungkam bibir. Terlalu takut untuk membiarkan lidahnya berkhianat atau isak tangisnya terdengar.

Bagaimana bisa.. Bagaimana caranya ia menolak pesona suara yang begitu ia rindukan?

_Aku berdosa. Bapa, aku berdosa. Aku mengaku telah berdosa—dengan pikiran dan perkataan. Dengan perbuatan dan kelalaian—_

Sanji kembali menyambar salib yang dikalungkannya. Menggenggam, mencium, membasahinya dengan air mata yang telah tersimpan selama tiga belas tahun lamanya.

"Katakan sesuatu—" gumam itu sampai ke telinganya. Suara yang identik dengan pemilik desah-desah erotis di atas tempat tidurnya. Suara yang persis saat mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Suara yang sama ketika membisikkan namanya penuh hasrat, "—_Sanji_."

_Saya berdosa. Saya berdosa._

_Saya sungguh berdosa_—

Fragmen masa lalu kembali menghujam bertubi-tubi. Tidak memberikan baginya ruang untuk berpikir logis. Bagaimana perayaan kelulusan yang awalnya hanya melibatkan beberapa orang berubah menjadi pesta besar-besaran di sebuah klub malam. Satu-dua porsi sake bertransformasi menjadi berbagai botol minuman keras ditimpa kelap-kelip lampu berbagai warna. Teman-teman wanita yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis-gadis berpakaian terlalu minim dengan geliat tubuh menggoda. Lagu-lagu di _speaker_ rumahan banting setir menjadi dentuman yang membuat aliran darah melaju lebih cepat.

Dalam temaram, ia menemukan dirinya—duduk sendirian sambil menghisap rokok yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya. Satu, dua batang, ada sesuatu yang kurang jika darahnya kekurangan asupan nikotin. Persetan dengan iklan layanan masyarakat dan resiko kanker paru-paru. Tidak pula terlalu ambil pusing dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang bagai binatang sedang birahi—ia pun kehilangan minat jika perempuan yang biasa dipujanya kini berakting layaknya bintang video dewasa. Dan, dalam temaram pula, ia menemukan sosok atletis itu ambruk di sebelah tempatnya menyamankan diri.

Sisa malam itu—demi Tuhan, Sanji tidak ingin mengingatnya.

_Santa perawan Maria… Para malaikat dan orang kudus…_

Sanji menggerakkan bibirnya dalam hening. Mencoba mencari perlindungan sebelum suara serak dan sensual itu meracuni imannya lebih jauh. Tubuhnya bereaksi—suara yang ia dengar di bilik ini bagaikan berbisik langsung ke telinganya—dan itu tidak seharusnya!

Izinkan dirinya melarikan diri satu kali lagi.

.

.

.

Tidakkah, dahulu, mereka pernah seperti ini—?

Roronoa Zoro dapat mengingat semuanya bagai terjadi kemarin. Sanji Zeff, rekan sekaligus rivalnya dalam berbagai urusan—selalu diam kalau sudah _benar-benar _emosi.

Sanji yang ia ingat adalah sosok yang begitu hidup. Mereka berbagi tahun-tahun remaja bersama-sama. Membolos pelajaran fisika dan menemani pemuda pirang itu merokok di atas atap sekolah. Terlibat perkelahian ketika melewati lorong sepi di malam hari. Mencuri-curi kabur dari pengawas asrama dan mencicipi berbagai alkohol di sebuah bar kecil. Namun betapa pun nakalnya mereka, kedua pemuda itu tahu bagaimana caranya berprestasi. Zoro selalu berhasil memberikan penghargaan di bidang kendo, sementara Sanji mengantongi berbagai gelar dalam kompetisi memasak untuk kategori pelajar.

Zoro ingat, Sanji yang merupakan peranakan Perancis, cukup sering dikerjai karena rambut pirang alami miliknya. Ia tidak pernah meremehkan kekuatan kaki sahabatnya itu—tetapi terkadang perkelahian dua melawan sepuluh tidak terelakkan. Pulang ke asrama dalam keadaan luka-luka bahkan menjadi tamu UGD, mereka telah melewati semuanya. Ujung-ujungnya, Zoro memutuskan untuk membuat gebrakan dengan mewarnai rambut hitamnya menjadi hijau mentereng. Hal tersebut sukses membuat para guru meolotot. Namun bukan Zoro namanya kalau mudah ditundukkan hanya karena detensi.

Aksi Zoro tersebut membuat Sanji tertawa sampai menangis—tetapi hal tersebut cukup efektif untuk mengalihkan perhatian para pembuat onar kepada dirinya.

"Hei…" lagi-lagi Zoro mendesah berat. Ia tidak tahu harus memulai semua ini darimana. Haruskah ia mengungkit apa yang telah terjadi, ataukah menyimpannya dalam-dalam mengingat posisi Sanji sekarang? Ia tidak tahu—"Dengar, aku tidak berniat memojokanmu atau apapun. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu bicara kalau kau tak mau." Zoro berkata sambil kembali meremas jemari, "Tetapi—paling tidak kau dengarkan aku bicara. Terserah kau mau menganggapku egois. Aku akan bicara semauku."

Zoro sudah tahu kalau ia tak akan mendapatkan jawaban. Yang ia tidak tahu, adalah rasa sakit itu bisa terasa begitu nyata. Seolah ada urat-urat penggantung yang putus dari jantungnya.

Andai ia berbicara dengan Sanji yang tiga belas tahun lalu, ia mungkin sudah ditertawakan, dikata-katai, atau justru ditendang sampai ke ruangan sebelah karena sikap sentimentalnya ini. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan merindukan Sanji yang tergila-gila akan perempuan dan suka bertindak layaknya idiot.

Ia tidak menyangka—kalau ia juga bisa patah hati.

"Pertama, aku kecewa denganmu." kalimat itu mengalir tanpa basa-basi, "_Cook_, serius—bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan seseorang yang tidur denganmu?" Zoro mengatakannya dengan jelas dan lantang. Sama sekali tidak mau repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa sakit hatinya.

Hancur—mungkin.

Zoro tidak bisa mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata, namun ia yakin Sanji mengerti. Menemukan ranjang yang kosong setelah berbagi pengalaman seksual pertama tentu saja menjadi pengalaman yang menggores batin. Memang benar—hal itu terjadi di bawah pengaruh alkohol dan euforia berlebihan pasca kelulusan. Adalah hal yang umum untuk melepaskan kesucian di malam terakhir sebagai seorang siswa. Namun—tidak untuknya. Bukan masalah perempuan atau laki-laki. Bukan perihal sabahat atau saingan. Zoro cukup sadar kalau ia melakukannya _hanya_ karena Sanji-lah yang ada dalam pelukannya.

"Kedua—mungkin inilah satu-satunya dosa yang harus kuakui padamu."

Ketika kedua matanya terpejam, ia seolah kembali ke masa lalu. Tiga belas tahun yang terlalu panjang dan jauh.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

.

.

.

_Agnus Dei—anak domba Allah… Yang menghapus dosa dunia.._

_Ampunilah kami…_

Sudah sintingkah dirinya—yang sempat terpikir untuk memutus kaul pentahbisannya—untuk keluar dari bilik kayu ini dan pergi bersama masa lalunya? Sanji menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Air matanya ia hapus sudah. Ia paham. Ia mengerti. Sekalipun ia tahu—tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

"Tuhan—mengetahui segala hal."

Suara itu masih sedikit bergetar. Gamang antara posisinya sebagai pastor, atau kesadarannya sebagai manusia. Dua sisi mata uang yang sangat bertolak belakang—dan satu sisi yang ia yakin telah ia kubur tiga belas tahun lalu, perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

Sanji selalu hadir di misa akhir minggu. Ia sangat taat menjalankan ritual dan cukup aktif melakukan diakonia. Berbagai kegiatan amal dihadirinya. Masakan lezatnya tak pernah absen di setiap acara gereja. Sebuah ketaatan yang membuahkan penyesalan akan rasa yang ia pendam terhadap sahabatnya—ya, ia menyukai Zoro. Selalu menyukainya sampai-sampai setiap permintaan maafnya terhadap Tuhan berisi perasaan yang diyakininya sebagai hal asusila. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang religius ini—bisa jatuh cinta kepada sesama laki-laki. Tidak bisa, tidak boleh, tidak pantas. Ia tahu.

Namun logika pun bagaikan benteng yang bercelah.

Puncaknya terjadi ketika Zoro yang setengah mabuk membuat bibir mereka saling menyapa. Bau alkohol dan pahit nikotin berpadu dalam permainan lidah yang terbakar gairah. Otak mereka berhenti berfungsi. Tubuh dan hormon mengambil alih cara berkomunikasi. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berakhir di apartemen milik Zoro dan saling memuaskan dahaga satu sama lain. Kamar itu ia kunci sebelum memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang bertahun-tahun terlatih. Tak pula melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi saksi tunggal lekuk tubuh Sanji yang selama ini hanya ada dalam imajinasi.

Berciuman, berpelukan—_bercinta_.

Sanji menemukan dirinya terbangun di pagi hari. Terkejut. Terpukul. Tersakiti. Ia telah mengkhianati persahabatan mereka. Juga setiap kehadirannya di misa pagi. Terlebih, kepada dirinya sendiri. Rasa bersalah itu membuatnya pergi tanpa pamit dan mengukuhkan hatinya untuk memasuki seminari.

"Kau tahu, Zoro…" sempat Sanji memejamkan mata, "Seharusnya aku tidak bicara begini sebagai seorang pastor. Tetapi kau pantas mengetahuinya—" bisikan itu berjeda. Sanji sedang mengumpulkan keberanian, "—aku _pernah_ menginginkanmu."

Pernah.

Sanji paham bahwa ia tidak memiliki ruang dan waktu untuk menyangkal. Zoro hadir di hadapannya. Tidak mungkin hal ini terjadi tanpa campur tangan takdir. Terdapat pesan yang tersirat dari sebuah pertemuan kembali—ia yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin ia harus menutup buku yang dahulu pernah ia buka. Mungkin ia harus menggores kalimat terakhir untuk hikayat mereka. Mungkin ia wajib memutus rasa penyesalan dan sumber rasa kalutnya untuk dapat melangkah lebih ringan. Sanji memang terkejut karena mendengar suara itu lagi—namun dengan segera rasa bahagia yang ganjil menyelimuti dirinya.

Ia pernah menyangka Zoro membencinya. Ia pernah mengira Zoro merasa jijik akan dirinya. Ia pernah berpikir kalau Zoro… Tidak menginginkannya.

"Pengakuanmu lebih dari cukup." bisik Sanji, "Terima kasih untuk membuatku merasa dicintai."

Kelebat bayang masa muda kembali bergerilya. Anehnya, kini ia mampu merengkuh dan mengingatnya dengan senyuman.

"Tetapi, Zoro. Kau—tidak bisa memiliki apa yeng telah menjadi miliik Tuhan."

Di titik itu, Sanji menyadari—ia membutuhkan penebusan dan berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Tuhan mencintamu."

_Sebagaimana aku._

.

.

.

Zoro tersenyum.

Sekalipun ia tahu kalimat Sanji berisi penolakan, ia tetap tersenyum. Ada secuil rasa kecewa baru yang tumbuh di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak akan menyangkal hal semanusiawi itu. Terlalu munafik rasanya jika ia tidak merasa sedih sama sekali. Tetapi ada perasaan yang lebih besar daripada rasa sakitnya—kenyataan kalau pada suatu titik tertentu, mereka pernah sama-sama jatuh cinta. Bahwa dalam kehidupan manusia yang singkat ia telah diberkati dengan satu momen penuh kejujuran. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang ia sesalkan adalah fakta kalau butuh tiga belas tahun untuk bisa menutup tirai panggung sandiwara.

Cinta selalu memaafkan. Kini Zoro dapat mengimani kalimat sederhana tersebut.

"Aku mengerti."

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari kedua bilik.

Zoro dapat merasakan betapa seluruh otot di tubuhnya melakukan relaksasi tanpa sadar. Sedari tadi ia begitu tegang—tentu saja, tidak pernah mudah untuk membuka luka lama yang ia kira telah menutup. Sempat pemikiran liar mampir ke otaknya; mendobrak paksa bilik tersebut, mencumbu sang pastor di rumah Tuhan, membawa kabur pemuda itu dan kawin lari dengannya. Untunglah logikanya masih bisa diandalkan dan reaksi Sanji dalam menanggapinya juga tergolong waras. Waktu benar-benar telah mengubah mereka—duo serampangan idiot menjadi pria-pria dewasa yang berkepala dingin.

"Semoga aku tidak mengganggumu, _Cook_." canda Zoro dengan nada kasual yang, ia sendiri tidak mengerti, terdengar begitu natural.

"Panggil aku _Father_, dasar Ganggang." jawaban dari dalam sana berisi umpatan—tidak terdengar dipaksakan. Sanji yang ia kenal telah kembali dan hal itu membuat senyuman Zoro semakin lebar—"Datanglah hari Sabtu untuk pengakuan dosa resmi—kalau kau benar-benar merasa berdosa."

Zoro mendengus, "Kau tahu aku tidak berdoa pada Tuhan manapun, Alis Bodoh."

"Kau ini—" keluhan itu terdengar familiar, "—ada lagi yang ingin kau sampaikan? Kalau tidak, aku akan mengakhiri pengakuan dosa hari ini."

"Satu lagi kalau begitu." potong Zoro.

"Aku mendengarkan." jawab Sanji bilik sebelah.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang religius sepertimu—sehingga untuk apapun yang aku lakukan, aku tidak perlu mengakui atau merasa hina. Tapi kau berbeda. Kau taat. Untuk yang satu itu, kadang-kadang aku merasa berdosa. Tapi—" Zoro memejamkan matanya, "—aku tidak pernah merasa mencintaimu adalah sesuatu yang salah."

Ya, tiga belas tahun telah berlalu dalam prasangka. Tiga belas tahun mendera mereka secara personal. Tiga belas tahun membuat mereka bertanya-tanya.

Zoro mungkin tidak bisa menerima konsep 'Tuhan', tetapi lebih tidak bisa menerima terjadinya kebetulan. Baginya, seluruh kejadian dan peristiwa pasti memiliki alasan. Untuknya, semesta telah berkonspirasi untuk mewujudkan sebuah momen. Alur cerita mereka mengalir sebagai dua orang sahabat masa remaja dan berakhir sebagai dua lelaki dewasa yang sepakat untuk menapaki setapak masing-masing. Tidak ada paksaan dan rekayasa. Semua berjalan begitu alami tanpa perlu salah satu dari mereka membanting pintu. Zoro mungkin tidak akan mengatakannya secara gamblang, tetapi—

"_Cook_?"

"Apa?"

—_aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu sekali lagi_.

Kalau memang ia tidak bisa bersaing dengan Tuhan, izinkan dirinya mundur secara jantan.

Zoro mengulum senyum, "Temani aku minum kopi di kedai sebelah."

Dalam hening, Zoro tahu Sanji memerah.

Tiga detik, dan terdengar jawaban.

"Saya mengampuni dosa-dosa Saudara dalam Nama Bapa, dan Putera, dan Roh Kudus."

.

.

.

_There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me._

.

.

.

NAH KAN GILIRAN YANG PLOT SEMBARANGAN TERCETUS DI TWITTER MALAH KELAR DULUAN #kayang

Pastor!Sanji dan LostLamb!Marimo… Entah saya mikir apa. Itu gegara seseorang di twitter bilang : "Emg nyebelin, rombongan frater2 muda itu menawan. Tampak bersih, kalem, tenang dan tingkahnya ga berlebihan. Tapi ya cm bs dipandang..." IYA BRO KENAPA LULUSAN SEMINARI PADA KECE dan terbitlah sebuah tulisan engga jelas di mana… Saya sebenernya pengen menekankan kalau pendeta juga pernah ada di fase manusiawi… Cuma kok malah jadi cabul gini saya engga paham #dibuang

Ini karya pertama saya untuk AU, dan saya sangat sadar kalau ini ideologically sensitive, I do hope ini engga di-flame karena menyinggung agama—well, pastor juga manusia gitu. But yeah, I do aware juga kalau beginian mungkin akan mendapat serangan juga sih "Orz Maafkan kalau ada salah-salah di bagian sakramen, pengetahuan saya soal itu terbatas. Afterall, semoga tidak ada pihak yang merasa tersinggung karena tulisan saya. Kalau ada, you know you can reach me on Twitter.

P.S. Ini saya bikin dengan headcanon dan kebiasan saya terhadap suara Zoro. Plis. Tolong.

P.S.S. Can you imagine Sanji pakai seragam pastor? #matimimisan #ngantridepangereja #heh

~ Sabaku no Ghee, 12 April 2015


End file.
